minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.15 " Time Travel Update"
1.15, also known as The Time Travel Update, is an upcoming major update to Minecraft: Java Edition set to be released in 2019. It will focus mainly on time travel. New Features Time periods *Permian era - a time period featuring non-mammal synapids, dimetrodons, etc. *Dinosaur era - a time period featuring dinosaurs, early mammals, and early birds. *Ice age - a time period featuring mammoths, saber-toothed cats, megalanias, terror birds, etc. *Egyptian era - a time period featuring sphinxes, pyramids, pharaohes, etc. *Modern era - the era players and many mobs live in. *Future era *''more coming soon''... Structures *Time Temple, a rare temple which has portals to different time periods. Mobs *Dimetrodon, a neutral mob which lives in the Permian era. They will attack Edaphosaurus and pigs. They will drop synapsid sail and raw synapsid upon death. *Edaphosaurus, a passive mob which lives in the Permian era. They will drop synapsid sail and raw synapsid upon death. *Moschops, a neutral mob which lives in the Permian era. They can be tamed by feeding them apples, they will be riden after being tamed. They will drop raw synapsid upon death. *Gorgonops, a neutral mob which lives in the Permian era. They will attack Edaphosaurus and pigs. They will drop raw synapsid upon death. *Scutosaurus, a passive mob which lives in the Permian era. They will drop scutes upon death. *T-Rex, a neutral mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They will attack triceratops, raptors, or any large animal, and those who attack it. They will drop a dinosaur tooth and a dinosaur scale upon death. *Triceratops, a neutral mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They will only attack T-Rex and players if they provoke Triceratops. They usually spawn in herds up to about 11. They will drop ceratops horn and a dinosaur scale upon death. *Raptor, a mostly neutral mob which lives in the dinosaur era. Includes four variants, large Utahraptor-like winged yet-flightless feathery ones without pronated hands (based on real Utahraptors), medium-sized Velociraptor-like wing yet-flightless feathery ones without pronated hands (based on real Velociraptors), small Microraptor-like winged gliding feathery ones without pronated hands (based on real Microraptors), and large Utahraptor-sized Deinonychus-like featherless scaly ones with pronated hands (based on Jurassic Park raptors). Only the Jurassic Park raptor-like ones are inherently hostile towards sheep, wolves, Triceratops, T-Rex, and Players. The feathery neutral ones will drop drop a dinosaur tooth, a raptor claw, and feathers upon death, while scaly ones will also drop a dinosaur tooth and a raptor claw, but will drop a dinosaur scale instead of feathers. *Hadrosaur, a passive mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They come in five variants, the Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Edmontosaurus Regalis (an Edmontosaurus type with a slightlu shorter face and a fleshy crest on its head), Edmontosaurus Annectens (an Edmontosaurus type witha slightly longer face and no fleshy crest), and Maiasaura. The Parasaurolophus makes loud sounds consisting of bellows and trumpeting sounds (so the mob uses recreated real Parasaurolophus sounds). They are prey to T-Rex and Jurassic Park raptor-like raptors, and won't attack Players even if provoked. They have two forms of movement, the quadrupedal movement (where they stand and walk on all fours) and bipedal movement (only if they're running). They will drop a dinosaur tooth and a dinosaur scale upon death. *Sauropod, a passive mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They are either twice the size of or three times the size of a woolly mammoth, depending on a species (with one exception being woolly-mmammoth sized). The adult ones are immune to T-Rex and Jurassic Park raptor-like raptor's attacks due to their monstrous size, but despite their size they are gentle giant herbivores that won't attack even if provoked and won't get harmed by Players. They come seven types, the club-tailed Shunosaurus, the longer-necked Mamenchisaurus, the common Diplodocus, the spiky-necked Amargasaurus (coming in two variants, the outdated sailed one and the sail-less one), the tall Brachiosaurus, a gigantic Argentinosaurus, and a medium-sized Saltasaurus. Upon death that will drop a dinosaur tooth and a dinosaur scale. *Pterosaur, a mostly passive non-dinosaur flying reptile mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They come in nine variants, the Peteinosaurus, the Dimorphodon, the Anurognathus, the Rhamphorhynchus, the Tapejara, the Ornithocheirus, the Tropeognathus, the Pteranodon, and the neutral Quetzalcoatlus. Most species of pterosaurs won't attack and will instead try to fly away if provoked, but Quetzalcoatlus will attack if provoked. They will drop a pterosaur wing membrane upon death. *Early bird, a small flying passive mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They come in six variants, an Anchiornis, an Archaeopteryx, a Confuciusornis, an Alexornis (based on the Walking with Dinosaurs film's Alexornis), an Avisaurus, and an Ichthyornis. They will try to fly away if provoked. They will only drop feathers if provoked. *Mesozoic mammal, a small passive rat-like mob which lives in the dinosaur era. They won't attack and will try to scuttle away if provoked. They are often hunted by raptors and (if in modern times) ocelots, cats, and wolves. They will drop nothing other than experience points upon death. *Woolly mammoth, a neutral mob which lives in the ice age. They usually spawn in herds, and their predators are saber-toothed cats, short-faced bears, and american lions. They can be sheared 20 times to get brown wool. They drop tusks, bones, grass, and brown wool upon death. *Saber-toothed cats, a neutral mob which lives in the ice age. They will hunt mammoths, terror bird chicks, woolly rhinos, cavemen, etc. in packs. They drop 1-2 fangs upon death. *Ground sloth, a passive mob which lives in the ice age. They spawn in plains, and their predators are saber-toothed cats, wolves, and short-faced bears. They drop 1-4 leaves upon death. *Short-faced bear, a hostile mob which lives in the ice age. They will hunt mammoths, terror bird chicks, woolly rhinos, cavemen, etc. They drop 1-2 fangs upon death. *American lion, a hostile mane-less lion-like mob which lives in the ice age. They will hunt mammoths, terror bird chicks, woolly rhinos, cavemen, etc. in packs. They drop 1-2 fangs upon death. *Chalicotherium, a passive mob which lives in the ice age. They spawn in plains, and their predators are saber-toothed cats, wolves, and short-faced bears. They drop 1-4 leaves upon death. *Ancylotherium, a passive mob which lives in the ice age. They spawn in plains and savannas, and their predators are saber-toothed cats, wolves, and short-faced bears. They drop 1-4 leaves upon death. *Diprotodon, a passive mob which lives in the ice age. They drop 1-2 leather upon death. *Procoptodon, a passive kangaroo-like mob which lives in the ice age. They can't hop like modern kangaroos and instead walk and run on their hind legs They drop 1-2 leather upon death. *Terror bird, a neutral mob passive mob which lives in the ice age. They spawn in plains and savannas, and they will hunt mammoths saber-toothed cat cubs, woolly rhinos, cavemen, etc. In packs. They can be tameable by feeding them raw beef, and they can be riden and driven like horses. They drop 1-2 feathers upon death. *Megalania, a hostile mob which lives in the ice age. They will hunt Diprotodons, Procoptodons, and cavemen. They drop 1-2 fangs upon death. more coming soon... Blocks Biomes Items Tools and weapons Category:Fan Made Updates